


Cuddles

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma love to cuddle.





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurokenstxn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokenstxn/gifts).



> this is a smol gift to my bro UvU

Bokuto loves to cuddle. He’s always open to cuddle with anyone. But more specifically, his partners. They love their cuddle piles but it was even more intimate when it was one on one.

Whenever Bokuto cuddles with Kenma, everyone expects him to be loud and brash and annoy Kenma. But to everyone’s surprise, Bokuto is the opposite. When they have their one on one cuddles, Kenma likes to lie his head on Bokuto’s chest, liking the feeling of warm muscle under him. Bokuto always plays with Kenma’s hair, his fingers softly detangling his partners hair. Kenma would sigh, enjoying the feeling of Bokuto scratching his scalp softly. 

Bokuto often watches Kenma play on his consoles or phone, chin on Kenma’s shoulder and arms around the youngest of the two. Kenma would tsk whenever he got upset with his games. Bokuto fears whenever that happens because an upset Kenma is a scary Kenma. However, Bokuto presses a soft kiss wherever he could reach and murmur ‘just a game’ and feel Kenma relax his shoulders.

When Bokuto and Kuroo are cuddling it’s non stop giggling. They whisper dumb jokes and stupid puns to see who loses their sanity first or who can make Akaashi or Kenma tell them to shut up because they are being too loud.

Bokuto likes to caress Kuroo’s face and occasionally touch his butt. Kuroo shakes his head and every time jokes with ‘until marriage, Kou’ before patting Bokuto’s butt. Bokuto snorts and presses his face against Kuroo’s neck every time. They share kisses and sometimes tickle each other. They’re boisterous and loud when together, but they know when to wind down together. They enjoy cuddling because it meant Akaashi and Kenma would eventually join them.

Akaashi and Bokuto cuddling isn’t a rare sight. Akaashi clings to Bokuto whenever he wakes up before eight in the morning. Bokuto smiles widely whenever he gets home late from practice and Akaashi is still awake waiting for him. Bokuto nearly flops himself on top of Akaashi, sighing as he feels arms around him. Akaashi is usually the big spoon when they cuddle alone, Bokuto liking the feeling of being held. Bokuto nuzzles his face in Akaashi’s neck, breathing him in. He enjoys cuddling with Akaashi the most. Akaashi knows when Bokuto wants to be held in silence or when he needed Akaashi to talk his ear off. Akaashi plays with his hair as Bokuto lies on his chest sleeping soundly. 

Cuddling with Kuroo means non stop kissing for Akaashi. Kuroo - no matter how much of a pain in the ass he is - treats Akaashi like a prince. Kuroo asks him about his day in full detail. 

“Don’t spare a single detail, Keiji-kun.”

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

They’re absolute suckers for each other even if they don’t admit it.

Akaashi plays with Kuroo’s hair, pressing kisses to his forehead in a loving manner. Kuroo likes to shove his hands inside Akaashi’s shirt to rub his back, soothing Akaashi to the brink of sleep. Whenever Akaashi presses kisses to Kuroo’s face, the latter melts against Akaashi. Kuroo doesn’t want to admit it, but he very much enjoys being the little spoon once in a while. 

Akaashi is a nice cuddler. Kenma enjoys it because Akaashi is always the little spoon in case Kenma wanted to get up and leave (he never does). Kenma also likes to spoon Akaashi. Win - win.

Sometimes, when Akaashi is the big spoon, he plays with Kenma’s hair or rubs his back until the smaller falls asleep and even then Akaashi continues because Kenma will wake up and fuss and ask Akaashi to continue. Akaashi likes to give Kenma’s head soft kisses so he does that as much as possible. 

One time, he held Kenma’s hand in his own and kissed the palm, making Kenma turn a concerning shade of pink. Kenma hid his face, grumbling under his breath, Akaashi smiling softly at him.

Kuroo and Kenma cuddling was more common than Bokuto wearing his thigh high knee pads to practice and Akaashi ogling him every second of it. Kenma cuddles with Kuroo the most, having been friends since children. Kuroo likes to pepper kisses on Kenma’s just to see him scrunch up his nose. Kenma pretends not to like it, but deep down they know it’s a front. Not unlike Bokuto, Kuroo watches Kenma plat and talks to him about his day because Kenma prefers to listen than speak, Kenma feels the safest with Kuroo. There really isn’t any specific reason, Kenma just does.

When all four of them cuddle, there is usually a specific order: Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma because they all knew he wasn’t too comfortable with being smothered all the time. Bokuto has an arm around Akaashi (“Your arm will fall asleep and feel weird, Koutarou.”  “I don’t care.”) and his other arm reaches to Kuroo’s hip because they’re almost mushed together. Akaashi always holds Bokuto’s hand and always has an arm around Kuroo, sometimes even holding hands with Kenma. Kuroo has Kenma enveloped in his arms as close as possible without making Kenma uncomfortable. 

“You’re so small, Kenma.”

“I will kick you, Kuro.”

Kenma occasionally reaches out and places his hand over Bokuto’s because he always wants to have some sort of contact with all of them when he isn’t feeling overwhelmed. Their tight squeeze allowed it at times. 

They always kiss each other good night before getting into their respective positions. 

So yeah, Bokuto loves cuddles. But he also loves how much trust there is between him and his partners where they can pair off to have their one on one moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> mah socials uwu [carrd](https://keiiji.carrd.co)


End file.
